Many applications require fast and accurate measurement of a relative angular orientation between two points. For these and other applications, angle sensors have been developed. Certain sensors require mechanical or other physical contact between the two bodies whose relative orientation is being studied. However, these types of sensors are undesirable in applications where complete freedom of movement between the two bodies is required.
Accordingly, it would be desirable if a non-contacting angle sensor could be developed that is both accurate and fast.